honto_yajuufandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 6 - Last Half
Chapter 6 - Last Half is the tenth chapter of the Honto Yajuu series by Yamamoto Kotetsuko, and the third chapter of Volume Three. The chapters of Honto Yajuu lack titles, and are thus known simply by number order. Overview Ueda recovers from the car accident, and he and Aki go on a date on Miyabi's dime. Plot Almost incoherent with worry, Aki shakes Ueda in an effort to wake him up, slamming Ueda's already injured head repeatedly against the broken window. Takihaze quickly makes him stop, pointing out that Ueda is still alive but that Aki is undoubtedly worsening his condition. At the hospital, Aki waits in the hallway with his parents, Takihaze, and Shige, and his mother points out that this is why she had suggested waiting until after the rain cleared up, criticizing his rash behavior, and implying that acting without thought is characteristic of his father. At that moment, Ueda emerges from the exam room with his head wrapped in bandages, thanking the doctor for his trouble. He is surprised to see Akira and Miyabi. They point out that it was Aki's rash insistence on leaving that lead to his injury and ask after his health. When Ueda attempts to insist that his injury was in fact minor and only appeared severe due to the tendency of head wounds to bleed badly, the doctor announces that it needed five stitches. Takihaze silently observes that two stitches were only needed because of Aki's rough treatment. Miyabi expresses concern that he was hit in the head yesterday as well. Ueda replies that he is fine, and Miyabi is frustrated that he seems to have retained his mental faculties, as a loss of memory might have made it easier to persuade him to join the Gotouda group. Back at the Kirishima house, Aki runs into Shige in the hallway. Aki is initially agressive, but Shige hands him painkillers from the hospital and a glass of water, asking him to take them to Ueda. Aki is surprised by the gesture, but takes the medicine and almost falls trying to open the door to Ueda's room with his foot. Ueda takes the medicine, and jokingly notes that after everything they are spending an additional night at the Kirishima house after all. Aki appears guilty, and Ueda tries to reassure him. Despite Ueda's reassurances, Aki begins to cry, something that surprises Ueda. Aki tries to hide his face, but Ueda tries to make him show his face, as he has never before seen Aki cry. In the hall, several group members watch the tableau through a crack in the door. Aki becomes angry when Ueda attempts to force him to show his tear-stained face and shoves him backward, causing him to hit the back of his recently injured head on the corner of a low table and knocking him out, to the horror of the watching group members. In the hallway, Shige and two other group members are horrified by Ueda's repeated injury, observing that dating Aki is dangerous and Ueda might soon die. The next morning, Aki, his mother, and Takihaze wait outside with the car. Miyabi asks where Ueda is, and Aki explains that he has gone to give his regards to Akira. Ueda announces their imminent departure to Akira, calling him "Gotouda-san," to the shock of a nearby gang member. Akira asks if Ueda needs something, and Ueda responds that he simply came to give his well-wishes; the observing gang member is shocked by Ueda's unflappability. As Ueda turns to leave, Akira calls out to him, and says that when Ueda becomes bored with his current job, he should come to the Gotouda group at any time. Back outside, Ueda joins the others, and Shige presents him with a charm to ward off danger, which he and the other members had gone to a shrine early in the morning to get. Shige tells him that, "The young master's all yours now. So – don't you dare die on us," a pronouncement that confuses and slightly worries Ueda. In the car Aki, who had missed the exchange, asks what Shige gave Ueda, and when they became friends. Sure that Aki would react badly if he knew what Shige had said, Ueda plays it off. Later, Yamase arrives at the police box, and is surprised to see Ueda. He is shocked to see the bandage, and assumes that Ueda was kidnapped; Ueda assures him that everything was fine and turns to reassure some elderly women concerned about his health, but Yamase privately thinks that it is impossible everything is truly fine. His fears are confirmed when Ueda confesses that he had planned to wear a hat to keep people from worrying, but the pressure of the hat is painful. Aki arrives, wearing an aqua blue suit. He turns to Yamase, who is momentarily afraid, but instead of threatening him apologizes for worrying him about Ueda, and asks whether Yamase is angry that Aki allowed Ueda to be injured; Yamase assures him no, he is happy simply to have Ueda back. When Aki smiles at him, Yamase is shocked to realize that he momentarily found Aki almost cute. Aki moves to talk to Ueda, and observes that his police uniform suits him best; Yamase is reassured by the typically couple-y conversation. Back at home some number of days later, Ueda is relieved to finally be able to remove the bandages, and observes that his hair grew long while wrapped and will need a trim. As he contemplates himself in the bathroom mirror, he hears a knock at the door, and receives a large package addressed to him from Gotouda Miyabi. The package contains a suit and a kimono, as well as a letter from Miyabi; in the letter, she apologizes for her involvement, but expresses her surety that his youth means that he will recover quickly. As a demonstration of her sincerity, she offers the suit and kimono, saying that she found his own clothes inadequate, and announces that she has made a reservation for himself and Aki at the United Hotel, where he is intended to wear his new clothes for a "proper 'adult' date." Although he seems to appreciate the gesture, Ueda is slightly irritated that she does indeed mean "tonight," with no consideration made for his own schedule. In the lobby of the hotel, Ueda waits wearing his new suit and with his uncut hair styled. He considers that the hotel is ritzy enough that without the new suit he would have stuck out, and that if Aki arrives dressed like usual they will stick out anyway. To his surprise, Aki appears wearing a dark suit with his hair dressed more somberly by Takihaze, and they both note the other's unusual appearance. The concierge shows them to their room, a suite on the top floor. Aki is arrested by the excellent view but, when he turns around to get Ueda's attention, is taken aback by Ueda's appearance as he removes his coat and loosens his tie. Ueda moves to press against Aki's back, ostensibly to look out the window as well, which makes Aki embarrassed. Ueda comments that after so much time Aki should be used to displays of affection, especially considering his blasé attitude toward sexual things, and suggests that they then follow a course of action Aki is more comfortable with, i.e. a sexual one, and tells Aki to come straddle his lap. When Aki objects, Ueda plays up his head injury, and Aki concedes. Once Aki is in his lap, Ueda grips his ass and comments that, "This is..pretty kinky." They kiss, and Aki quickly becomes aroused. Aki suggests that they move to the bed, but Ueda comments that he had hoped to have the chance to enjoy the room, and suggests that Aki do something to change his mind. In response, Aki whispers "I love you, Tomoharu," into Ueda's ear, embarrassing himself. Ueda demands that he repeat it while Aki refuses, and they move to the bed. In bed, Aki attempts to protest as Ueda kisses down his chest, but Ueda demonstrates Aki's responsiveness to having his nipples played with. Aki insists that Ueda is teasing him, and attempts to move things along by calling Ueda "Mr. Policeman," something he finds very arousing, and they have sex. The next morning, Aki wakes up when the alarm goes off, and shakes Ueda awake as well. Ueda bemoans the fact that they had an entire suite to themselves but they hardly used any of it and, indeed he only managed to get two hours of sleep. Aki points out that they used the bed until dawn, as well as the other bed and the bathtub. Aki orders Ueda out of bed so they can get back to Ueda's apartment. Ueda suggests that they have breakfast at the hotel, giving them more time to relax, but Aki insists they head back and says that he will make Ueda toast. Appearances * Gotouda Aki * Ueda Tomoharu * Takihaze * Gotouda Akira * Gotouda Miyabi * Takihaze * Shige * Yamase Yasuyuki Category:Chapter